1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting structure for a load sensor disposed between a sprung mass and an unsprung mass for monitoring load transferred therebetween and thereby monitoring the relative speed of the sprung mass and unsprung mass.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent First (unexamined) Publication (Tokkai) Showa 64-60411 discloses a mounting structure for a load sensor in an automotive suspension system. In the shown construction, the load sensor is disposed between the top end and an upper mount insulator. Therefore, the load sensor is oriented in series with the piston rod.
In such prior proposed construction, the load sensor is subject to tightening torque and weight of the sprung mass, i.e. a vehicular body as set load. Therefore, maximum distortion becomes excessive to cause degradation of the accuracy of the monitored result. Furthermore, since the load sensor may be subject to a substantial load, the stiffness and strength of the load sensor per se has to be sufficiently great. On the other hand, these characteristics make it difficult to obtain a sufficient magnitude of distortion in response to the input load. This also serves as a cause of degradation of the accuracy of the monitored results.